


I is for Illustration

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Hitchin' a Ride.</p>
<p>I'm posting story J at the same time since this one doesn't have words and I figure we all really like words here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I is for Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigrid/gifts).



> So, I got a prompt for I from the lovely E_Ng714 that is spiraling into a larger story. I promise it will be posted as soon as it is completed. This is mainly filler that also conveniently fills the prompt from Sigrid. 
> 
> So, here is some fanart (photo taken with my rubbish phone camera) which is also shameless self-promotion of my story Hitchin' A Ride.

 

So, I don't usually post stuff I draw but here goes nothing...


End file.
